In a switched mode power supply, such for instance as the one represented in FIG. 1, a direct current source 1 is applied to the main path of a switching means, for instance a Field Effect Transistor 14 (FET). When switching MOSFET is ON a current is flooding from direct current source 1 through a primary winding 3 of a flyback transformer 2 and across a drain 37 to a source 38 of said transistor 14 and across a resistor 28 to primary ground. In a known way the resulting pulsed current applied to primary winding 3 of forward or flyback transformer 2 is producing a pulsed current at the secondary 40 of transformer 2. After rectification by rectifiers 4, 5, 6, 7 and smoothing by filter circuits such as circuit 8, voltage of different values coming from secondary windings 9, 10, 11, and from taps 12, 13, of those secondary windings are applied to loads not represented of an electronic appliance, for instance a video tape recorder (VCR) or a television set (TV) or others. The ratio of the ON time of the FET 14 relative to the total switching period of the FET 14 is controlled by a feedback loop 15. The feedback loop 15 is taken from one or a combination of the voltages at the output of a smoothed and rectified secondary of the transformer 2. The power supply has different modes of working. As examples it will be cited there after a normal mode and a stand by mode. The normal mode is a mode in which the appliance being ON, the power supply delivers the average power which is needed for the appliance to work properly. In the stand by mode the appliance is OFF, but a part of it is still powered. In electronic appliances such as TV and VCR it is the receiver for a remote control of the appliance. Said remote control receiver must be able first to reset a microprocessor for control of the appliance, said microprocessor when reset having a software to progressively revive the power supply up to the point where it will be delivering a sufficient power for the functions of the appliance that have been revived. In general said microprocessor must be fed with a 5 volts minimum voltage to be able of being reset. In general also the voltage at the output of the power supply delivering what is called the 5 volts supply is greater than 5 volts for instance 5.3 volts so that with the voltages drops along the copper lines and switches the voltages at the inputs of circuits needing a minimum 5 volts voltage is still above 5 volts.